UNPERFECT LOVE
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Love is never perfect. There are always some quirks. However what if that love is a bit to un-perfect and causes you or others pain. Then what? Do you continue or try to find something more?
1. Faking it

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA! :) ONLY A STAR CRUNCH YUMMY**

**Ages- and grades-**

**-Ikuto 17- 12Th**

**-Tadase 17- 12TH**

**-Amu 14- 9Th**

**- Saya 19-11Th**

**-Utau 16- 10Th**

**-Rima 15-9Th**

**-Yaya 15-9Th**

**-Kukai 16-10Th**

**- Nagihiko 17-12Th**

**-Kairi 14-11Th**

* * *

><p><strong>UN- PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Faking it-<strong>

(Narrator pov)

Amu walked to school, she looked as normal as always. She had slightly started to grow away from all of her friends. Most of her friends just shrugged it off thinking she was just a bit distracted. She wasn't perfect, popular, super smart, or rich. She was clumsy, dense at times, she hung with every type of crowed, as for money she was average. She was however pretty, nice, encouraging, and a good friend. Her friendly nature and smile is what drew people in. However as of lately her smiles had grew to become fake. Why? why did she have to fake a smile when she had good friends and the guy she had a crush on for a year now? She had a loving family and her grades were average, so why must she fake a smile?

He was Mr Popular the "player." He was rich and had the looks of a god. So why is it that Ikuto felt so empty? He drove to school in his fancy car. He knew his new girlfriend would be waiting for him. He had only been dating her for two days well more like a day and a half. Yet he found himself bored already. However maybe it wasn't boredom at all. Not that he ever looked to closely into his actions. He pulled up getting out, and as predicted his girlfriend immediately latched on to him. He faked a smile, that came out more like a smirk. He hadn't really smiled in a long time, sure he smirked here and there but most of those were to convince others he was sure of himself. Immediately he sauntered over to his group.

(Amu pov)

I finally made it to school. Walking through the gates right past the "popular group" not even sparing them a glance. I immediately walked over to my friends, although I only said hi before my thoughts left them. That is until I felt arms pull me toward someone. When I turned I faked a smile immediately. "Hey Tadase!" I said giving him a peck. I heard my friends mumble how cute we were together. I hid my disgust toward their thoughts. They were all so impressed I was dating a senior well I was a freshmen. Tadase was perfect in almost every ones eyes. I had always dreamed of him and I ... That is until I had him. The first week few weeks we had started dating I was so happy and in love. That is until I saw the true him.. Yet I cant seem to bring myself to leave him. I know I don't love him in fact I'm scared of him and hate him. Yet I fake smiles and convince everyone I'm so in love with him. Love is never perfect there will always be some quirks. However when that love isn't love at all except loving the fact you can control them then what do you do? The bruises I work so hard to hide are proof. Proof that Tadase only loves the fact he can hurt and control me. Yet I stay and keep it a secret. I know he is lying when he says he wont do it again, after all he seems addicted to making me scream in pain and flinch when he reaches for me. However I still stay, I still pretend.

(Ikuto pov)

No one understands the real me. Then again that's what I want isn't it? I stood behind the school in a full blown make out with my girlfriend Saya. Yet my mind was no where on her. Instead my mind drifted to the question of why I date,when I know I will be done with them and on to the next. I pulled back and she whimpered in disappointment. I smirked "Don't worry babe just the bell is gonna ring. Will finish after school." I said with a wink. Now to just dump her at lunch then I wont have to worry about finishing anything except our relationship. If you could even call it that really. I walked her to her class, and walked off without even saying goodbye. Instead of going to class I made my way out the gates . Getting in my car I went to the park instead. When I had gotten there I noticed besides myself there were two other people here. A couple the boy looked like he tried to hard to be perfect. The girl however looked pretty. Shrugging it off I went and sat in the shade, the couple hadn't noticed me at all. I closed my eyes attempting to take a nap. But I was rudely interrupted by laughter. Opening my eyes I glared at the unaware couple. My eyes changed however upon glancing at the girl. Her laughter somehow sounded fake, as her smile also seemed fake. I shrugged it off, she probably didn't want her boyfriend to be hurt by the fact he can't make her laugh. However I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene. The guy pulled his girl on to his lap. Despite her fake smile she seemed uncomfortable." Tadase... Please let go" I heard her quiet voice. The guy didn't respond nor did he move to comply to her words. Her look of discomfort changed to one of pain. I could tell she was attempting to not cry out. "T-Tadase... please stop that hurts" She whimpered out. I got up and walked over. Neither one had noticed me yet, as I got closer I noticed something I hadn't before. Fist off his arms were tightly wrapped around her and his nails seemed to be digging in to her stomach. Second his mouth was biting her shoulder and hard. Once again she whimpered slightly in pain. "Yo aren't you a dick." I stated calmly this caused them both to look up. " Hurting a girl you should be ashamed." He glared when I said this. Yet I noticed instead of letting go of her his fingers dug in harder. She cried out this time in pain. "Ikuto you have no right to say how I treat my girl. Besides your one to talk you player!" He yelled. However my focus was on the girl. My anger grew as I saw tears leak from her eyes. I grabbed her arm and pulled her from him. He stood up abruptly glaring at me. The girl seemed frightened and shocked. "Amu I'm leaving ill see you later love." Despite his attempt to sound loving and sweet, I heard the threat behind his words. Once he was gone the girl turned to look at me. "Thank you... but please don't say nothing about this to anyone." I raised one eyebrow at the pinkette. "Like I even know who you are." With that I walked off however I couldn't help but wonder who she was.

(Amu pov)

As he walked away I realized who he was. Oh crap! That was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The most popular guy at my school. Hopefully he forgets this all. When I got home I went upstairs and started my homework. As soon as I had finished my math work my phone rang. I answered the phone only to regret it. "Amu where the hell are you? I hope you weren't whoring around with that prick!" Came Tadase's voice I knew that he was mad. Which unfortunately meant bad for me. "T-Tadase- koi I'm home. I left after you did." I tried to stay calm. "I'm coming over OK Amu-koi?" He didn't give me a chance to answer he hung up before I could even breathe a word. I sat there shaking and scared. That is until I heard my door bell ring. Slowly I made my way to the door and opened it cautiously. Immediately he grabbed me and shook me. "Bitch how could you let that jerk touch you? you little slut!" MY eyes teared up as I tried not to cry. I knew if I cried he would make it worse. He threw me to the ground and smirked as I hit my head. "Amu-koi I'm gonna teach you a lesson. You are mine and mine alone!" I flinched at his words. He pulled of his belt and began to unbutton his pants. My eyes widened in fear as I tried to scoot away. Oh god he is gonna rape me ! My parents aren't even home. I'm all alone , I stood up as he removed his shirt. I ran for the stairs and made it up. When I was about to close my door i was tackled to the ground. He slapped me and began to hit me with his belt. When I ceased my attempts to escape he pulled at my shirt. When I didn't lift my arms for him he slapped me once again. I put my arms up hesitantly. I was shaking with fear as he unclasped my bra.

(Time skip)

He had left me naked and sore. I was bleeding bad and crying from the pain. He had forced his way in and made sure it hurt. I slowly got up only to wince in pain. Limping I made my way to my bathroom. I attempted to scrub away the dirty feeling I had. I scrubbed at my skin nearly taking layers of skin off. His touch made me want to throw up. I cried and attempted to forget. This was never how I imagined my first time to be.

(Ikuto pov)

I had been so distracted I had went home. Instead of going back to school. My phone kept ringing so I turned it off I already knew it was Saya. Wondering where I was god she is annoying! I layed on my bed staring up at the roof. Why would someone stay with someone who hurts them? I kept asking myself then it hit me. Why do girls say yes to me when I'm only gonna break their hearts? Maybe its kind of the same. We both get through the day by faking it.


	2. Best friend

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA JUST THE PLOT! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UN- PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Best friend<strong>

(Amu pov)

I layed there ignoring my families please for me to open the door. I had locked myself in and wouldn't come out. I couldn't tell anyone what had happened. I couldn't stop the tears, I had ignored my phone. I refused to go to school I couldn't face no one yet. It had been only a day since then. I felt shattered and dirty his touched lingered causing me to feel like vile. Finally my parents ceased their pleading. Leaving me to my tears. I knew I would have to go back to school tomorrow. However Tadase went to far I want him to leave me alone for good.

(Ikuto pov)

I layed on my bed texting my new girlfriend. I had dumped Saya that morning, of course she didn't take it well. By the time lunch came around I was making out with my new girl Rima. Ha she was a bit short for my liking. Not that it mattered much I would probably be done with her in a few days. She wanted to introduce me to her best friend tomorrow. She had complained that she wasn't there and that I must meet her friend the next day. I shrugged saying whatever and resumed kissing her.

(The next day)

I had gotten to school and like every other girl I dated Rima clung to me. She dragged me to where two people were standing I assumed one of them was the best friend she wanted me to meet. The two girls went total fan girl on me causing me to silently curse. "Where is Amu?" Rima asked the two girls. "Um Amu went to go talk to Tadase behind the school. It didn't look like it was gonna be good." Replied one of the girls. Hmm that name Tadase sounds kind of familiar. I shrugged it off not like I cared. "OK, come on Ikuto let's go get my best friend." Rima said boredly dragging me to the back of the school. When we had gotten close I herd angry whispers. "Get your hands off me!" Came a girls voice. Rima let go and ran the little distance rounding the corner. "T-Tadase what the hell are you doing to Amu?" I heard Rima yell, I rounded the corner to see the same prick as the other day. The girl was once again scared only this time she was on the ground. Holding her knees close and crying. "Yo didn't I already get on your wimp ass for hurting a girl?" I questioned calmly. "Look Amu is none of your guys concern she is mine after all. So I can do what I wish with the bitch!" The prick yelled. Rima socked him hard and he stumbled back. "Don't you dare treat my friend badly!" I tried to hold my chuckles in. "Tadase I told you it's over. you crossed the line way to much and the other day went over the limit. I want you to leave me the hell alone. " Came the voice of the scared girl. Tadase or prick as I call him glared at her. "You will regret this bitch! what I did will look like fun when I'm done with you!" With that prick walked off. "Amu are you all right?" Rima pulled her friend into a hug I stood behind. Maybe Rima isn't that bad, I might stick around for a while. "Rima thank you." The pinkette named Amu said while hugging her friend back. "Amu what ... what did Tadase do that you were talking about ?" I notice Amu stiffen as her friend asked. She started to shake and cry worse. Just what did that prick do? I found myself curious, obviously it was worse than what I saw him do. "I- I uh... Rima I do-don't want to talk about it." Came the pinkettes response. I found my self getting oddly angry at the fact she seemed so scared. "Amu has he been... hurting you this whole time?" I asked her. Her head snapped up her eyes seemed lifeless as she seemed to just notice my presence. She shook her head "He hasn't hu.." I cut her off "Bullshit I saw the other day at the park." Rima seemed confused then shocked. "Amu he has been hurting you?" this was her best friend yet she didn't know? I guess we really are alike hiding behind fake happiness. "Rima.. well sort off but its OK now." she faked a reassuring smile. Rima nodded seeming to buy into her lie. "Oh ya Amu this is my new boyfriend Ikuto . This is my best friend." She said pointing to Amu. "Nice to meet you Ikuto." Amu said as she politely faked a smile. I felt compelled to break through her facade. I shrugged the feeling off and nodded in reply.

(After school)

Rima had dragged me and Amu to the mall. It was hot out and inside wasn't much better. Once we had left the mall and went to the park we all sat in the hot sun. Amu had a jacket on isn't she burning up! I kept thinking then I would mentally slap myself. Why should I care if she is hot she would take the stupid jacket off. Out of no where Rima stood up and walked about 8 feet away from us. Amu seemed to be just as puzzled as me. That's when we saw Rima take her phone out and began to talk on it. "Aren't you burning up?" I asked before I even knew what I was doing. "Um ya but..." She paused then once again faked a smile "No I'm fine!" She quickly blurted out. Another lie i thought shaking my head. Her face was red from the heat and her breathing was UN even. "You know you can get heat stroke like that ... then again that's on you." I quickly added not wanting it to seem like I cared. I shouldn't right? " Well I don't want Rima to freak out." I stared at the girl puzzled freak out?...Then it hit me she was hiding something under that jacket duh! I felt immensely slow. "It wont do any good if you pass out she will worry more." I stated calmly. Rima came back before Amu could reply. That is if she was going to anyway. "You guys I'm sorry but I have to go see ya tomorrow." With that she pecked me on the cheek and walked off before Amu or I could respond. We sat there awkwardly for a moment. Before Amu took her jacket off. My eyes slightly widened before going back to normal. Her arms and neck were covered with bruises and scars. I knew who had caused this and seriously I wanted to pound that pricks face in. "Why did you let him do that to you are you stupid? Or did you really love him?" I asked abruptly. She stared at me for once since Ive met her she didn't even try to fake a smile. "No and no." That was all I got before she to stood up and walked away.


	3. Reading me

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UNPERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Reading me<strong>

(Amu pov)

A week had passed since I had dumped Tadase. He for the most part stayed away. That didn't change the fact I was paranoid to the fact I looked over my shoulder almost every second. Ikuto and Rima seemed to be doing great. Everyone was shocked by the fact he had not dumped her yet, due to his player reputation. I tried to avoid being near Ikuto too much. Whenever I couldn't avoid it the atmosphere felt uncomfortable and awkward. I was at the park walking around at the moment. My thoughts were free to wonder wherever they wished to go. Which wasn't very far at all seeing how I was scared Tadase would seek revenge at any moment. I had cried myself to sleep every night. I had to work extra hard to convince Rima I was fine. Ikuto however never seemed to buy into my acts and lies. Maybe that was the true reason I wished to avoid him. I didn't like the way he seemed to know when I lied and when I was acting. In the time I had spent with him I had come to realize he to seemed to be hiding behind a facade. Unlike him however I didn't let him see that I was aware of this. I was about to sit down beneath a tree when I herd a noise come from behind me. Quickly I turned and jumped back all at the same time. My heart was hammering inside my chest and my mind was freaking out. "Calm down strawberry." I knew that voice. When Ikuto stepped out from behind a tree my thought were confirmed. I lost my cool for a moment, "What the hell! Don't you know it's not right to sneak up on people!" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. His gaze seemed to search through me seeing my feelings. I hated the way that felt, as if I was being read. "I wasn't sneaking up on you. I happened to be taking a nap behind the tree." My faced flushed red in embarrassment. Huffing and saying whatever I turned away and started to walk off. That is until I was stopped by Ikuto grabbing my shoulder. His actions caused me to flinch and start to shake in fear. The memories of what Tadase had done flashing through my mind. I was shaking violently yet I couldn't speak or even move to get away. Ikuto stared at me clearly confused at my reaction. "Amu?" I didn't even move to acknowledge him.

(Ikuto pov)

"Amu..Did Tadase...do something worse than hitting you." I had a feeling I knew why she feared being touched. I just didn't want to blurt it out. By the way she began to cry I took it as a yes. I pulled her in close despite her shaking with fear. I hadn't thought about it I just reacted to her tears wanting to make them go away. "Amu I wont let that prick hurt you OK? You don't have to be afraid." Instead of calming down however she pushed me away. Glaring she spoke, "Why? Why would you help me? Why shouldn't I be afraid after what...what he did?" How could I answer when I didn't even know the answers myself. Just when I was about to say because your my girlfriends friend she ran off. I knew that really wasn't the reason why. However I had no clue as to why I cared. Maybe it's because we are similar in a way.

(Amu pov)

I couldn't take it! Why is it that despite being scared he had almost comforted me. I couldn't take the weird emotions he could evoke in me. I knew I was being a coward running away but at the moment I really couldn't care. I was running and didn't even notice someone in front of me. That is until I ran into them causing me to fall back. Rubbing my back I looked up and instantly I had wished I hadn't ran away from Ikuto.

(Ikuto pov)

Once I had gotten myself a bit straightened out I headed in the direction she had ran off. I could only hope I was lucky enough to find her. Why I felt the need to find her was beyond my thoughts. I just felt that it was important that I did find her. I really wanted to kill that prick Tadase for hurting her. I had been walking for about ten minutes when I saw Amu run into Tadase. Speak of the devil maybe I should go teach that prick a lesson.


	4. Hero

**IDONT OWN SHUGO CHARA BUT I DO OWN A DOG THAT LOOKS LIKE A MOP AND SNORTS LIKE A PIG XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UNPERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Hero-<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

I had just reached Amu and the prick in time to see him grab her in a rough manner and push her into the wall. He pulled his fist back and it came flying toward her face. I grabbed his fist when it was less than an inch away from her face. She had closed her eyes in fear when Tadase had moved to strike. Prick yanked his hand away well attempted to. He glared at me that seemed to be the only thing he could do when I was around. "Don't. You. Ever. Lay. A. Hand. On. Her." I said clipping each word to make sure he understood. I then let his fist fall Amu had opened her eyes by then. "Now get the hell away from her now prick!" He flinched back and I smirked at the jerk. He turned to Amu, "This isn't over slut." I pushed him and he took off running. Amu was still shaking against the wall. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Amu I don't think you should go any where alone." I could tell by her expression she wanted to argue. But I wouldn't give her a chance to argue. "Unless you want me to follow you around and save you?" I said seductively. Her face flushed a brilliant red. "N-no... per-pervert" came her reply. I couldn't help myself I found myself liking her blush. "Why Amu I didn't mean anything perverted. Could it be strawberry was thinking something perverted?" I smirked and raised one eyebrow. She turned even redder before slapping my arm and turning away pouting. I chuckled at this she was just so fun to tease and so cute. My eyes widened and I tried shaking the thought from my mind. "So where do you live?" She stared at me questioningly. "So I can walk you home. Its dangerous for girls to walk home alone." I said this to convince her I wasn't planning anything weird. "Um well just follow me? I guess?" She said it all as if it were a question. We walked in silence and once there I turned to leave. "Thanks Ikuto."Came her sweet voice. I turned to say it was nothing only to turn in time to see her door close. What was it about this girl that intrigued me so much? Shaking my head I walked home myself.

(Amu pov)

I closed my bedroom door sinking to the ground. My heart was hammering against my chest. What was it about Ikuto that brought out the real me? I took a long shower and try to figure him out. In the end all I could really think of was how nice he was. I dried of and put my pajamas on. Laying down I stared at the roof, my thoughts still on the pervert who made my heart beat fast. I fell asleep still thinking of the mysterious Ikuto. My last thought was maybe we aren't so different.

(Time skip)

I woke up and rushed to get ready. Rima would be here any minute to go to the mall. She had wanted to go early so we wouldn't have to worry about the hoards of crowds that roam the mall. The door bell rang just as I had finished brushing my hair. I looked in the mirror I was thankful my bruises were almost gone and were to light to really notice. That is unless you were an inch away from my skin and looking for them. Then again I doubt any one would be. I grabbed my purse and ran down stairs flinging the door open. "Hey Rima ready?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. For once in a long time I didn't fake it. For some odd reason I really was glad to be spending alone time with my best friend. "Yup let's go Amu." She popped the p in yup. Grabbing my arm she pulled me to her car. I climbed in the passenger seat and immediately turned the radio on. After the first song ended a song I knew very well came on.

(Lemon by Katy rose)

They've clipped my wings again

tore them apart and then

left me

No use to fly away

to my yesterday

of freedom

My eyes died back that day

seeing the hurt I may

have done

Beat me instead of them

pain is my only zen

of fun

I'll go where secrets are sold

Where roses unfold

I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong, dreaming a song

blood on my hand to stay strong (stay strong)

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong

there is no right to heal the, wrong

Soup's on hot feelin' like I do or die

I can't throw up I don't think I even want to try

You still can't make me cry

you've pinned this butterfly

down

My fire's burning out

kill my flame without

a frown

And starving hurts the soul

when you're hungry for

some love

So if I close my eyes

I can really fly

above

And i'll go where secrets are sold

Where roses unfold

I'll sleep as time goes by

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song

blood on my hand to stay strong (to stay strong)

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong

there is no right to heal the, wrong

Soup's on hot feelin' like I do or die

I can't throw up I don't think I even want to

tryyy- tryyyyyyyyyy

So hurting here is where I belong dreaming a song

blood on my hands to stay strong (to stay strong)

The flowers in the graveyard are all gone I don't belong

there is no right to heal the, wrong

Soup's on hot feelin' like I do or die

I can't throw up I don't think I even want to try

tryyyy

I sang along through out the whole song. "Amu you have the prettiest voice I have ever heard." Rima said making me smile slightly. "Thanks Rima." She kept her eyes on the road but smiled all the same. "You seriously need to show everyone what you can do. It should be a crime to hide that voice." I laughed but didn't respond. I had once been offered a record deal but refused. My real passion was playing the piano. I loved the way the music flowed from my fingers. The feeling of freedom as I played. We had arrived at the mall just when I snapped out of my thoughts. We had gotten in the mall and immediately Rima saw a dress in the window of the first store that she said she would die for. I laughed and we went in. An hour passed and we were at the food court eating pizza. Rima had 12 bags where as I only had four. I laughed at how she struggled to carry everything since I warned her. "Shut up and help me" Rima pouted. Laughing still I took some of her bags. We had been here now for 3 hours and I was exhausted but actually happy. But like all things fun must come to an end, so did my happiness. I frowned when I turned around, whats he doing here? Rima seemed to since my change in mood she turned to look where I was facing. She glared immediately. Standing against a wall across from where we had just came from was Tadase. He smirked when I took a step back. "Amu let's go before that creep tries something." I turned to Rima and nodded. We had gotten to her car and were about to get in when someone grabbed my shoulder. I didn't even turn around I knew who it was. "Hey there baby. Imagine this here I am at the mall and to my luck I see you." He chuckled but not a happy laugh. It was one that said I was in trouble. "Tadase let Amu go now before I call the cops on your prick ass." I looked at Rima who had her phone out. It was only then that I turned to Tadase. He held his hands up in surrender but smirked. "Ill see you later Amu-koi." He kissed my cheek and walked off. I rubbed frantically at my cheek trying to wipe his disgusting touch away. With that we got in the car locking the doors. Rima turned to me inspecting me to make sure he didn't do any physical harm. "Amu I...I think you should get a restraining order. Tadase is a creep and not only that but hes dangerous." I tried to Reassure her I was fine. She dropped it but gave me a look that said this was far from over.


	5. Trust?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA HOWEVER I DO OWN THE POEM AND PLOT XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UNPERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Trust?-<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

Rima had called me and told me what had happend while her and Amu had been at the mall. Once I had hung up I decided to get revenge on that abusive bastard.

(Time skip)

Right when I got to school I was fortunate to see Tadase right away. "Yo prick." He turned and I socked him in the face. "Didn't I warn you not to bother her?" He got up holding his face. "Your gonna pay for that Ikuto!" I snorted at his words, "what are you gonna do prick? After all just because she let you hurt her doesnt mean I'M gonna stand around and watch that." With that I punched him once again. Leaving him on the ground clutching his face. By the time Rima had arrived the whole school was talking about what had happened. Tadase aparently left after that. Rima and I were waiting for Amu by the entrance to the school. The bell would be ringing in a few minutes. So where exactly was the pinkette in question. Just then Rima's phone rang and she answered. After a minutte she hung up placing her phone back in her purse she grabbed my hand and headed for class. "Oh Amu wont be here today that was her on the phone." Rima said once we had reached her classroom. I shrugged and kissed her lips, she kissed back briefly before she pulled away and entered her class. I however was slightly woried about Amu. Maybe I should go make sure she is OK. After wandering around for a half hour I made my mind up. Once at her house I knocked on the door to get no responce. I once again knocked only this time I heard a sound come from inside. However once again no one had come to answer the door. I was just about to walk away when I heard someone yelp. This time I went to the door and twisted the door knob. It was unlocked so I enetered and imediatly tried to search for Amu. I came to a door that read Amu's room. I twisted the knob to find Amu asleep in her bed. However her face seemed to be twisted into a painfull expression. I was confused as to what to do if I woke her up she will be pissed I broke in sort of. If I dont wake her up she will continue to be scared. Then again she may never trust me again if she finds out I just barged into her home. Giving the strawberry one last glance I slipped back out and walked back to school.

(Amu pov)

I woke up and imediatly looked around. The nightmare isnt what had cause me to wake up it was the feeling of being watched. Obviously my mind was just being paranoid. Sighing I got up and walked to my second drawer opening it slowly. I moved the clothes out of the way and removed my note book from the drawer. I made my way to my bed grabbing a pen along the way, and flopped down. I let my mind roam and then words just came out. When I had finished I glanced at what it is I had written. This was the way I could release my emotions. It was how I expressed myself. This was one way I didnt have to fake my emotions. I had written a poem, reading it brought tears to my eyes slightly. However I refussed to allow myself to let the tears spill. I have been doing way to much crying lately.

(Poem - who's at fault)

she let him pull her around on a string till she was nothing more but a thing push here pull there left without a care but who in the ends whos at fault the sadistic pupeteer or the masachist doll

he loved to stich her up just to rip her apart not even caring when he broke her heart left bruised to the bone left there crying all alone cursing all the time she gave to him cursing how she cant even hate him then.

I closed the note book and returned it to it place. I found myself wishing Ikuto was here. Try as I might I couldnt shake the feeling of lonliness. I had chosen to skip school due to the fact I honestly needed a break or I would snap. I shook my head I also skipped because I needed a break from Ikuto. He was dangerous the type of guy who makes you forget why you shouldnt trust people. As of now there is very few people I trust and I dont plan on letting anybody else in. Yes its true Ikuto has helped me a great deal in the short time I have known him. But who is to say he wont betray me in the end. Or worse he may betray Rima, after all he is a player right? Rima is my best friend and if he hurts her I will be extremely angry. I grabbed at my blankets screaming into them frustrated. Why is it that I feel so confused and annoyed by the fact of Ikuto and Rima. Is it because I dont want him to hurt her? Or that... I trailled off shaking my head before I could even finish that thought. My phoned chimed signalling I had recieved a text. I flipped my phone open to see that it was a text from Tadase. I put cancel not even wanting to read what it is he had to say.

(Rima pov)

Ikuto and I were at lunch and I texted Amu to ask if she was OK and safe. I liked Ikuto alot however I noticed how Ikuto loved to make Amu blush. In a way they both caried the same expression. They both tried to fake they were happy. In a way I was hoping maybe they could learn to trust through eachother. Then maybe I will have my old best friend back. Thats when I got a huge idea. "Ikuto- koi I'M very worried about Amu. She hasnt answered do you think you can go check on her?" I begged trying to look and sound innocent. He stared at me suspiciously before nodding. With that he left and I was left to my thoughts.


	6. Horrible

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UNPERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 -Horrible<strong>

(Rima pov)

They say that friends are forever boys come and go. I was not as oblivious as Amu and Ikuto thought me to be. I pretended to believe there fake happy expressions and lies. I wasn't mad in fact I after a few days of dating Ikuto I came to see how similar they were. The similarities weren't easy to see however I could see them. Despite my feelings for Ikuto I found myself feeling Ikuto and Amu needed each other. Besides Amu had become afraid of men I had noticed how she flinched and attempted to avoid them. I wish she would confide in me however maybe she didn't want me to worry.

(Ikuto pov)

OK so here I was for the second time today at Amu's house. Not that anyone besides myself knew that I had been here earlier. I didn't hesitate and knocked, she opened the door hesitantly and seemed surprised to see me. "I-Ikuto? what are you doing here?" She cautiously asked me. "I came to check on you strawberry." I smirked when she blushed. "u-uh w-well I'M fine so thanks ." She was about to close the door but I put my foot in the way. She turned toward me raising an eyebrow. "Whats wrong?" I have no clue what caused me to do so but I moved closer to the pinketts face. She turned red and tried to back away. Tried because she wall was blocking her from moving. "Ik-Ikuto stop please Rima is my best friend!" Her words snapped me out of my trance like state. I chuckled trying to play it off as a joke. "Just seeing how good of a friend you are." I lied and I could tell she bought it. Just why in the hell had I almost done that! I screamed at myself repeatedly. She glared and pushed me away. Next thing I know her door slammed shut. I walked away confused and angry with myself. I must be a horrible person for even trying that while I'm with her best friend.

(Amu pov)

I couldn't calm my racing heart. Why is it I felt saddened by the fact he was only testing me. No way! Nope I can't feel this way trusting boys is bad very bad. Besides he is Rima's boyfriend Rima as in my best friend! Why does this have to be so complicated? Trusting people is bad I learned my lesson. Rimas is the only one I will ever fully trust. I slumped against the door attempting to slow my rapid breathing. My face was hot and my eyes stung. Rima I'm sorry I'M such a horrible person for even thinking that. I decided I needed to avoid him before it became to late.

(Ikuto pov)

-next day at school-

I was walking Rima hadn't been at school she called me the night before and told me to watch over Amu. Not that I didn't plan to I did just from a distance, I couldn't trust myself to get to close to her. So far nothing had gone wrong and it was lunch time. I noticed Amu only go say hi to her friends briefly before walking off. I was a bit confused but followed silently behind her. She went through a door that headed up the stairs to the roof. What was she doing up here? I silently followed and saw her sit down she held her knees close and stared at the sky. She looked like a child as innocence was on her face. I couldn't help but smile a real smile staring at her made my heart flutter. I shook my head and was about to turn and walk away when her phone rang. She answered it without looking at it. I noticed how her face fell. "What do you want?" She asked in a cold tone. There was pause as she listened to the speaker on the other line. I could guess who it was already. "You know how many times you have said you wouldn't hurt me again, yet you lie." There was another pause I was glad she seemed to be standing up for herself. "I don't think I could ever trust you to be honest. Hitting was one thing but raping me that was too much." Once again she paused my fist clenched when she mentioned how he had raped her. He seriously deserved worse than me just punching him. "Look OK I had stopped loving you long ago after you repeatedly hurt me physically and emotionally. Yet I still stayed by you, because I stupidly didn't want to hurt you. However a person can only take so much and I have lasted longer than most would. That is all I have to say so please just leave me alone." With that she hung up. She did a good job in not taking his crap. I could tell it helped her a little when she had voiced her feelings. She sighed lightly but smiled a small smile. It wasn't a full smile though and that was one thing I really found myself wishing to see. I was about to leave when just as Amu's phone rang moments ago so did mines. I cursed as Amu whipped around, "Ikuto? what are you doing here? Don't tell me your stalking me?" she raised one perfect eyebrow. I began sputtering like an idiot, that's when she busted into laughter causing me to stop and glare. Wow the tables seemed to have turned.


	7. Thank you

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UN PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter7- Thank you<strong>

(Ikuto pov)

"Hey! Its not that funny!" She still was laughing and like seriously 5 min had passed. Her laughter stopped, "Oh Ikuto you know it was to funny." She stated, But stopped her laughter. We sat on the roof staring at the sky. Correction she stared at the sky I stared at her. "This is where I go when I need some peace." Her eyes lit with excitement, she tapped my arm without looking at me. "Ikuto Ikuto look that cloud looks like a butterfly!" I stared to where her finger was pointing. I turned my head at almost every angle, but didn't see how the fluffy blob resembled any thing. I looked to see Amu studying my face. "You don't see it?" I shook my head in reply. It doesn't really matter it's just a cloud anyways. "Here ill show you!" I was about to protest but she had her small hands wrapped around mine. She put all but my pointer finger down. "OK Ikuto look where I'm moving your finger OK?" I didn't take my eyes off hers I just simply replied with a sure. I did as she instructed, and to my surprise this time I actually saw it did look like a butterfly. She was about to pull her hand away but I kept hold of one. She looked at me and smiled lightly. "Amu...If you ever need to talk to someone...Not that you have to but if you want I'm here." Gosh I sound like some cheesy idiot. What is it about this girl that can make me sputter and act like a lovestruck fool. I mean I know I like her but I like allot of people. So whats so different about her? "T-That be..nice."

(Amu pov)

I felt better than I had in a while. I had planned to avoid Ikuto, but now I'M glad he was here. "Hey Amu?" I looked at him, "Hnn?" I looked at him as his mouth turned into a smirk. "Nice undies." I looked down to see my skirt had gone up slightly,quickly I pulled it down. Blushing I slapped him sputtering nonsense. "Perverted...idiotic..why..i ...ought...jerk." I made no sense at all not that I cared. It must be karma for saying I was glad he was here. He was laughing hiss ass off. "Shut up!" I growled. He laughed for a few seconds then stopped abruptly. I stared at him curiously, Ikuto your such a strange person. The bell rang bringing me back from my thoughts. I got up to leave so I wouldn't be late, but was stopped by Ikuto. I tried to ignore the fact his hand made me tingle. "Ikuto we got to get to class!" He still didn't let go so I quite trying to pull away. "Why don't we stay here and take a break from school?" I had never ditched school before. Well except that day... or when I was sick. But I don't count that as ditching. I stared at his eyes and dropped back to the floor in defeat. We spent the rest of the school day up on the roof. We talked about pointless things, asked questions, and argued. When the bell rang I stood up stretching. "Hey Ikuto thank you." He looked at me puzzled, "For?" I shook my head and held a finger to my lips as if to say its a secret. With that I winked an ran through the door and down the stairs. I could hear Ikuto chuckle, Thank you for making me forget.

(Ikuto pov)

I stayed on the roof even after Amu had left. I found myself smiling a real smile, and thinking of Amu. I had not been able to talk to anyone that long. I would always get bored and leave. Thanks to Amu I found myself feeling less stressed out. The ringing from my phone interrupted my thoughts. "Yo." When I realized it was Rima my smile slightly fell. "Huh?" she sighed. "I said how was your day and is Amu OK?" I pulled myself together , "fine...and shes good." After that she hung up. How could I forget I had a girlfriend and Amu just happens to be her best friend. I would dump Rima but if I did that Amu wouldn't want to talk to me ever again. Damn it! I socked the metal door only wincing slightly.

(Rima pov)

Damn it Ikuto didn't sound that amazed. Hmmm. Then a thought hit me he would be amazed if he heard her sing. She would have him wrapped around her finger and he would be trialling her like a puppy. Maybe then I can find someone who is good for me. Not that Ikuto isn't nice, like Ive establish I like him. But Amu needs him, and whether he will ever admit it or not he needs her too.


	8. Plan Amuto part1

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UN PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Plan Amuto part 1<strong>

(Amu pov)

So how do you describe love? How do you tell what kind of love you hold for the other. Love is something very hard to explain, it causes a roller coaster of emotions. It makes you cry and hurt but then its wonderful and indescribable. It causes you to do things you would never have done before. It can make you sacrifice things you liked. It can bring tears of joy or tears of pain. It can cause you to feel like you have been stabbed in the heart. I knew what Tadase and I used to have was not love at all. I found myself now gaining the confidence I once had. I smiled in the mirror slightly before walking away. I was still afraid of relationships, but I found myself growing more independent. It felt great I had stood up to Tadase the other day. Then Ikuto came and I had a great time, but Rima and him were in love. I had found myself growing to like him in the time he has been dating Rima. Not that I love him nope, Just I like him allot. But I know it wouldn't ever happen as long as he and Rima are happy that's what matters. The stinging at my chest was minor and easily I pushed it a side. Rima had invited me to go sing karaoke with her. When I had discovered Ikuto would be joining I was tempted to decline. Though I later knew she would get suspicious so I agreed in the end. It was hard to be around Ikuto now that I was more aware of my feelings toward him. Though he didn't seem to mind being around me. Rima would drag me everywhere she and Ikuto would go which was a bit strange, then again who said Rima was ever normal. I heard the door bell rang and went to answer it after taking one last glance in the mirror. I was wearing black shorts and a red spaghetti strap simple yet cute. I had thrown on a silver chain linked style belt, and had boots that went half way up my calf. My hair I just let hang down like I normally do, make up was lip gloss and well that's it really. I opened the door but instead of seeing Rima and Ikuto I saw Tadse. "What do you want Tadase?" I kept my tone calm, well as calm as I could. He smiled a gentle smile, one I would not be tricked by. I raised a brow in question towards him. His smile seemed to twitch lightly, "I just wanted to make sure you were OK Amu- koi." I wanted to punch him I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from losing control. "Tadase I told you don't call me that! and actually I'M doing much better since I dumped you." I stated coldly, his smile faltered and he glared. I wouldn't flinch or cower he didn't deserve the satisfaction of scaring me. Instead I slammed the door in his face and locked it. For ten min he continuously banged on my door. It was so annoying when five min after the banging stopped and the door bell rang, I yanked the door open and sent my fist flying. Only to have my punch blocked and a smirking Ikuto raise a brow at me. "If this is how you always answer your door, then Id hate to be a frequent visitor." His smirk widened as I turned red from embarrassment and annoyance. I didn't even bother to respond or I would have blown up. Instead I opted to search for Rima, only to find her not there. "Where's Rima?" I once again looked behind him to see if I somehow missed her. "Oh, she asked me to pick you up cause she said she will be running late." I nodded calmly, when really I was freaking out inside. After I have been trying to avoid alone time with Ikuto Rima just had to go and ruin it. He opened the door for me and I got in. We were now almost there and we had still yet to utter a word. Finally I couldn't take the eerie silence, "So do you plan on doing karaoke?" I didn't really care I just wished to break the silence. "Hnnn... I will if you do first." he smirked as if it were a big accomplishment. Instead of telling him well I wasn't coming for the food like I wished to I just agreed. "So what got you so fired up earlier?" I looked at him puzzled until it hit me. "Oh Tadase had just left 5 min before you came. And well... I had slammed the door in his face so he was banging on my door for a long time. It got annoying so when you knocked I thought it was him." I answered truthfully. He stared at me hard for a second searching my face and arms for any sign of harm. When he seemed satisfied he chuckled, "so you slammed the door on Tadagay." It wasn't a question but I shrugged anyways. " That's good but I'M still gonna kick his ass for getting near you." I looked at him to find he was completely serious. "Um..thanks but no thanks. You don't have to dirty your hands for me." He didn't speak until we were at the karaoke place. He parked then turned toward me. "No I don't. However I want to he hurt you I warned him not to even look your way. He disobeyed me so he needs to be taught a lesson." I gave up on trying to convince him, like my mom always says there is no point in arguing with a stubborn mule. I giggled at the thought of Ikuto as a mule, Ikuto looked at me as if he was questioning my sanity. Well I didn't blame him I was questioning my sanity myself. I waved my hand as if to say it was nothing. Grabbing the sleeve to his jacket I pulled him into the restaurant/ karaoke place. We say down at a table telling the waitress we would order later. My bad I meant slutty waitress who was flirting with Ikuto! Not that I was jealous...nope not at all. It was only for Rima's sake, after all I am her best friend. Ikuto smirked when he saw me glaring at that slut. "Aww is Strawberry jealous?" I shook my head frantically, however my blushing ruined my chances of convincing him. Sighing I gave up and opted for signing are names for karaoke. I called Rima asking where the hell she was. She had said she would be there in ten minutes and to have fun till she got there. I had a weird feeling her implying to have fun wasn't about karaoke. "So... can you like sing actually?" Ikuto asked me with doubt in his voice. I shrugged in a bored way, just wait and see I laughed like a maniac in my head. See why I question my own sanity this is an example why. That and the fact I talk to my self in my head, yup that's why.

(Rima pov)

I sat 3 tables away watching as they finally started to have a conversation. I was planning to show up after Amu sang. That way Ikuto would have time to be awe struck by Amu. I call it (Super secret sneaky planning to get Amu and Ikuto together) Or plan Amuto for short. Amu's name was called and she walked up on stage boredly. Ikuto was watching her as if he was a bit scared she would suck, just wait and see Ikuto. I smirked deviously as Amu told the person what she wished to sing. When she had finished she stepped up to the mike boredly and closed her eyes. The music began to play I recognized it immediately. Amu only opened her eyes when it was time for her to sing. She smirked and winked at Ikuto then began. I could see Ikuto clearly in shock from her change in attitude and her beautiful voice.

"Hold By Super Chick"

Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
>Tell me that You'll help me find my way<br>Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
>Tell me that it's gonna be alright<br>Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
>Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this<p>

'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
>To hold me from the edge<br>The edge I'm sliding over slow  
>'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me

Tell me I can make it through this day  
>I don't even have the words to pray<br>You have been the only One who never left me  
>Help me find the way through all my fears<br>Help me see the light through all my tears  
>Help me see that I am not alone in this<p>

Everything was silent when she finished, that is until everyone burst into cheers and applause. I smirked as I looked at Ikuto's face. Clearly he wasn't expecting her to be that good. I walked up after a moment and hugged Amu, "You were great as always." She smiled and thanked me. "When did you get here Rima?" Amu asked, Ikuto was silent but studying Amu. I smiled next was Ikuto which I knew was very good at singing also, although he was best at playing the violin. This would work to my advantage if he could impress Amu. His name being called must have snapped him back to reality, in a second he had a smirk on his face as he walked on stage. Amu had her full attention on Ikuto as she waited to hear if he was any good. The crowed wasn't silent at all the girls all started cheering even before he had sang. I almost growled at them to shut up. I smirked myself one I heard the music began to play perfect.

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<p>

How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<p>

The crowd immediately went wild, Amu had a huge grin on her face. Ikuto came and sat next to me. "Not bad" Amu said boredly, I knew she was just trying to avoid his ego. Apparently he saw through it, "Amu you don't have to pretend you didn't like it." And of course Amu blushed and yelled. Five minutes later , "...Jerk, pervert,playboy,idiot, big ego." She finally finished gasping for air. Me and Ikuto were staring at her amazed. I mean who wouldn't be she barely took a break and might I add said some very colorful language. She surprised us further by bursting into laughter, "pfft.. look..a-at your..faces." I looked at Ikuto and Ikuto turned to look at me. Both are eyes were wide and are mouths were nearly to the floor. That's when we to busted into laughter. I was glad Amu was happy and Ikuto was starting to show his true self at times to.


	9. Hand in hand

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>UN PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Hand in hand<strong>

**(Amu pov)**

We all sat there lost in conversation. Ikuto was pretty good ill give him that. Everything was going great, that is until Rima decided she had to yet again leave Ikuto and myself alone. To be honest I was nervous shaking my head I calmed down Ikuto was walking Rima to her car while I waited inside. Rima trust me with her boyfriend, I wont betray her Ill be Ikuto's friend but nothing more. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I had failed to notice Ikuto take his seat once again. That is until his husky voice penetrated my thoughts. "Amu you doing alright?" I jumped slightly then nodded. "You know if I didn't know how much you wanted to rape me id say you didn't like being alone with me." I nearly spit my soda out, that is until I got an idea. "Oh absolutely, I mean after all you have the looks of a god why wouldn't I want to rape you." I said with a wink. His jaw dropped for a moment before he chuckled. "Oh so the little kitten wants to play." Uh oh what did I get myself into? Damn it! Blushing I just ignored his comment and his fits of laughter. After we left we walked to the park once again talking about nothing or anything. He confessed he played the violin, and that it's what he is really good at. I smiled telling him I played piano but wasn't that great at it. "Ya but you're an awesome singer. Is that what you want to be...I mean for your career?" I shook my head, at one time it was. "Nah, that's just for fun." I replied after a moment. "Then what do you wanna be?" I thought for a second before replying, "Don't laugh OK..." He nodded then I continued, "I guess I want to be allot of things ... I haven't actually decided yet." I finished lamely. He nodded, "That's normal actually high school and the first year of college is where you start to get an idea of what you wish to be." I smiled glad he didn't judge me or laugh. I stares off at the clouds passing by.

(Ikuto pov)

I watched as she stared at the sky in wonder. I admired how even going through an abusive relationship she could still seem so Innocent. Some of her hair blew into her face and out of instinct I moved it tucking it behind her ear. She turned to face me, her large honey eyes staring at me. I was lost in them for a moment, before I somehow managed to break the stare. It was moments like that I was scared of, in moments like that I had to fight to keep control. The feelings I had for her grew each moment I saw her. My friends seemed to think I just hung around Amu cause Rima. When in truth I stayed with Rima so I could be near Amu. Rima didn't even seem that interested in me anymore. "Amu... can I ask you something?" She once again returned her focus to me. As if to say go on, But for some reason the words wouldn't come out. "Oh...um do you like...like chocolate ice cream!" I blurted out after struggling through my words. "Um ya why?" I just shrugged in reply mentally yelling at myself. Why couldn't I just ask? Oh ya because then she would hate me duh! How many times must I remind myself I have a girlfriend! I couldn't help but frown down at my fidgeting hands. I felt a small hand being placed on top of mines. I looked over to see Amu staring at me worry evident in her eyes, I faked a smile but her worry didn't vanish. "Ikuto you don't need to pretend." She looked at me her eyes honest her lips pressed into a thin line of determination. I grasped her hand in mine gently giving it a small squeeze. I stared at are hands that seemed to fit perfectly together. I noted the way my heart beat was faster just from little skin contact with her. I smiled a real smile and after a moment she returned the smile. Even if I couldn't be with her as long as I could remain close to her even as friends I would do it to make her happy. We did not remove are hands from each others and this time we both glanced at the clouds. A wave of melancholy passed through me, yet when I felt Amu gently squeeze my hand it lessened. I starred at her face once more before glancing back at the clouds. They seemed more beautiful than they had seconds ago. It didn't seem like only a few minutes but instead felt like hours. Yet when I glanced at my clock I had found only 10 minutes had passed. I didn't think anything could ruin the comfortable mood that surrounded us. That is until I heard an annoying voice, that made me glare. "Ikuto! It's been so long since I've seen you." Saya had came over latching herself to my arm. Amu slowly slid her hand from mines, I felt saddened by this. For a moment I thought I saw sadness cross her face also, only it was too quick to tell. "Saya can you get your hands off." I said it softly but in a tone that said I meant it. She stared at me and slowly slipped her hands off of me. "But Ikuto-koi I thought you said you like when I cling to you. Especially when we would..." She didn't get to finish cause to my surprise Amu slapped her, "Look slut I don't care who you are but Ikuto is dating Rima now. So keep your filthy hands and mouth and ugly face away from my friends boyfriend." I had to fight to not laugh as Saya ran away yelling threats at Amu and me. I turned to thank Amu only to find her walking away. "Peace see you at school." She waved over her shoulder not even looking back as she said it. I sighed as I sank back down on the bench leaning my back against the table. One second I feel close to her the next she with drawls.

(Rima pov)

I almost jumped out of the bush to strangle that bitch! Instead to my luck I didn't have to Amu dealt with her. But the scene had ruined the moment Ikuto and Amu had shared. They both seem so confused around each other, maybe I need to take it a notch up. Tomorrow ill dump Ikuto and straight up tell him to go for Amu. Before it's too late. I swear do I have to do everything! I snuck back the way I had came from. Heading home I stared at the setting sun it was beautiful.

(Amu pov)

I had to leave as fast as I could, to hide the jealousy and pang of hurt I had felt from Saya's words. I don't know why I was upset...After all he was a player. I hope for Rima's sake he isn't anymore. I starred at the setting sun it signaled the end of a day and the promise of a new one. When my phone went off signaling I had a text I almost ignored it seeing it was from Tadase only something told me to read it. So I did and my eyes widened when my phone signaled I had a picture message I opened it and dropped my phone on the bed. There was a picture of Ikuto holding my hand on the bench. The message had said to meet him tomorrow in the morning alone. I knew what his plans were already, he was planing to black mail me with the picture. I stared at the stars wondering what it is I should do. I'm sure if I explained what had happened to Rima she would understand...right? But what if she won't maybe I should go see Tadase...


	10. Stupid

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UN PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Stupid?<strong>

I had met Tadase at the park the next morning. However I kept my distance and made sure I was going to set him straight. He smiled a sickening sweet smile, to any one else it would look charming but I knew what he really was. " Ill get straight to the point I want you and if you won't be my girl then Ill show Rima just how close you and her boyfriend are." He smirked as if he actually had me where he wanted me, I was gonna enjoy busting the pricks bubble. "Sorry Tadase but go ahead and send the picture Rima already knows Ikuto and I are just friends." His face twisted into a glare he had lost his sweet facade. I didn't let it phase me, "Tadase once again I will say leave me alone or next time I will go to the police." I was not gonna put up with him anymore, looking back it's hard to believe I used to have a huge crush on him now I can only feel disgust for him. I could tell he was getting ready to snap so I turned to leave, I suppose I should have realized not to turn my back on him. However I didn't at the moment that is until he had tackled me to the ground pinning me down. I struggled but he kept his grip firm on me, leaning down he forcefully kissed me. I wasn't gonna allow him to do anything not now not ever. Raising my leg I kneed him between his legs, he fell to the side groaning getting up I ran. Once home I went upstairs tired I had to change my clothes were covered in dirt and I had a few scrapes on my arms. OK so maybe going alone wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, but kneeing him was fun. I closed and locked my bedroom door, turning I nearly screamed. "Ikuto how the hell did you get in my room?" His look of amusement changed to anger, I raised a brow questioning his change in attitude. He walked till he was right in front of me. "Amu where the hell were you?" I couldn't figure out why he seemed so mad. Then when I noticed the way he was studying my arm it clicked, "Oh..." He stared at me in the eyes pointing to the big scrape on my arm. " Well I met Tadase at the.." He cut me off glaring, " are you stupid or a masochist?" He didn't yell but his words dripped with venom. There is one word I hate to e called and that's stupid. "Look don't ask me questions if you're not even gonna bother to let me finish answering. Oh and another thing you have absolutely no right to call me stupid." I used the exact tone he had with me, not even regretting it when a look of sadness passed him. His look once again went back to anger, " well it's true obviously your stupid otherwise you would learn not to go near that bastard." That was it I was too tired to take his insults. I took a breath and tried to speak as calmly as I could, "look right now I'm tired and need a shower. If you really care to know what happened then ill tell you tomorrow, but right now I don't feel like fighting with you. In fact I'm going to go get my shower now so I can be alone so ya...please leave." He looked as if he were about to argue so I grabbed my clothes and went to my bathroom closing and locking the door. I knew he was probably just angry cause I could have got hurt but right now I really didn't need him yelling at me. The warm water was soothing, when I got out and was dressed and dry I went to the door. Hoping Ikuto had left, to my relief he had I noticed my beckoning door was unlocked so I locked it so that's how he got in here. It was still early but I was tired so I layed down and checked my phone. I had a text from Rima, opening it I read what she had said

R- Amu where are you? I'm freaking out women!

I quickly replied though by now I'm sure Ikuto has told her I was alright.

A- I'm fine Rima so calm down. Oh ill tell you everything tomorrow. See if you can come over tomorrow. OH AND ONLY YOU LEAVE IKUTO BEHIND.

R- OK ya we need to hang just you and me.

A- Yay! um well I'm gonna take a nap ttyl :D

With that I closed my phone not even waiting for any response. I was tired and needed a day without having to deal with any guys. Plus I haven't got to spend any time with just Rima.


	11. Something just had to go wrong

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR WII**

* * *

><p><strong>UN PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- something just had to go wrong<strong>

(amu pov)

I was getting ready to hangout with Rima she was comeing over and we were gonna just hang out like old times. I had just finished making the popcorn when my door bell rang, placing the bowl on the table I opened my door. Rima hurried in and dropped her bags on the floor beforee hugging me . After that I explained everything that happened minus Ikuto and I fighting. She nodded in a understanding way and only spoke once I finished. "Well I wish you would have at least allowed me to come to but I'm glad that you stood up for yourself." I apologized then we dropped the subject. Turning on a movie that had both horror and comedy we found ourselves laughing and forgetting all the drama. It was like old times and just what I needed. I was hooking up the wii so we could play when my cell phone rang, I answered it while Rima was finishing hooking it up for me. "Hello?" I said but in return all I got was silence on the other end. I hung up after yelling stupid into the phone, I ignored Rima's curious gaze and grabbed the controll. This time when the phone rang I hit ignore and let my voicemail pick it up. Me and Rima were having fun and I was ahead when my phone once again went off causing me to jump and lose. Cursing I answered the phone this time when all I heard was breathing I started cursing like a sailor. I heard chuckling on the other end and I froze I knew that laugh, " I didn't know you could get so worked up Amu." I hung up and turned my phone off, "It was Tadase." Rima stared at me for a moment before suggesting we make sure my house was locked up, since we were the only two there. When we finished we turned the game off and instead were talking. " I think... you should tell your parents about Tadase" I stared at Rima as if she grew a second head. " Amu I'm serious he may be a wimp but he's also crazy who knows what he will do." I knew she was right so I told her I would later when they got home. An hour passed and we once again forgot about the insedent that is untill we heard the sound of glass breaking. I told Rima to call the police while I went to see what it was. She told me to stay with her instead however I wouldn't listen. As I walked down the hall I could here Rima frantically explaining to the police what was happening. I opened each door and found nothing that is untill I reached my room. Opening my door I flipped my light switch on only to find a discusting sight. Rima ran up when I screamed wielding a base ball bat she paussed and dropped the bat when she saw what I did. On my walls written in blood it read , ( This will be you bitch!) On my bed lay a bloody boddy of a dead animal. When the cops came and my parents were thier Rima made me tell them everything and so I did. We found out the dead cat belonged to my neighbor she wa upset and acted like it was all my fault. My parents were disapointed I hadn't told them about my problems. Rima asked if I could stay over at her house for a while and my parents agreed as long as I was safe. The police said they would investigate however that they had no evidence it was Tadase untill they spoke to him first. I begged Rima not to tell Ikuto however she did anyways. I knew he was gonna chew me out when he saw me next so I decided I wished to avoid that. Right now I wouldn't be able to handle his crap, I just wanted a care free day but something just had to go wrong. The next day sure enough Ikuto was over and I was surprissed when he didn't yell at me imediatly. However like everything else something just had to go wrong. This time when he yelled at me I stayed quiet however I was surprissed when Rima slapped him and told him to cool down. I went and sat on the porch and a few moments later Ikuto came out. I was thinking oh great he's gonna yell somemore, " I'm sorry... I was just angry I wasn't there to help you." I was shocked Ikuto had apologized and admitted he was only mad he couldn't help me. My shock must have shown on my face because a few moments later he started to chuckle, " W-what's so funny?" I asked iritated by his laughter. " Your expression was as if the world was about to end" he got out through laughter. I glared but felt my mouth twitch up into a smile, seconds later we were both laughing. I didn't care if I looked crazy or not for all I know I may be crazy, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

(Ikuto pov)

I watched as she laughed and felt a wierd feeling come over me. My hands felt warm and my body felt shaky and nervous. I stared at her and that's when I knew for sure I had fell for Amu. Though I knew I could never do anything about my love since I was dating her best friend. However I swore at that moment that I would protect her with my life even if we could never be together.

(Rima pov)

I watched as Ikuto apologized and had to stiffle a giggle at Amu's expression. They looked so good together and I knew they got along great. I decided to let them be as I planned how to get them together. Maybe I din't need to push it so hard seeing how they always end up getting along and in romantic situations even when I dont plan anything. I know they like eachother though Amu seems to be less aware of it. Then again she has always been a bit dence.


	12. Do I have to shout it in your ear?

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>UN PERFECT LOVE:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Do I have to shout it in your ear?<strong>

(Rima pov)

Two days have past since Amu came to stay with me, and in those two days Ikuto had been around almost all day. With the exception of during the night, and yet absolutly nothing happened. Everything was incedent free and I mean everything. I felt as if I was ready to blow my top. Neither Amu nor Ikuto had made any progress in becoming closer than they were. Was I the only one who saw how perfect they were for eachother, or are they just idiots? No matter how many times I made excuses to leave them alone or push them toward eachother, it failed and seemed as if they grew farther apart. I just didn't get it anymore, I tried to get Amu to tell me what she thought of Ikuto and all I got was a " he's nice I guess." I litterally wanted to tie them up and force them to confess thier feelings for eachother. If my next plan didn't work I might just do that. Amu was taking a shower and I had called Ikuto over saying I wanted to hang out. Now all that was left was to wait till they were together and then I would make my exit leaving them alone for the day. It was the perfect fail proof plan, well I hoped it was. I would be watching from the cameras I had installed. All that was left to do was pray that nothing went wrong and they would quit being so freaking dence! Finnaly the door bell rang and as if fate was on my side Amu just exited the bathroom in a skirt and a tank top that hugged her curves. If her out fit didn't get him going then he had to be some kind of stupid. Once they had settled down I faked recieving a text from my mom and reassured them I would be back soon. After that I quickly made my exit not going to far but not staying to close.

(Ikuto pov)

I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, Rima was up to something. My thoughts however were shaken up and redirected the moment I saw what it was Amu was wearing. Her skirt wasn't skimpy at all nor was her plain tank top, yet they fit her and I found myself fighting back thoughts. Thoughts that would surely affend her, I finally managed to obtain my cool when Rima anounced she had to go bring her mom her wallet that she left. Once again I could tell she was lying she had been for a few days now. It was almost as if she was pushing Amu and I together. However my logic had flaws so I ignored it for now, "so got anything for us to do in mind?" I asked as casually as I could, it was only when I looked at her slightly blushing cheeks I realized how that may have sounded. Truthfully I wasn't trying to be perverted at all, however that didn't stop me from attempting to redden her cheeks even more so. "N-No um... we could watch a movie or something" She said while glancing towards the ground. " Hmm well whats this or something? Does it involve lots of movement?" I made sure it sounded as if I were implying something naughty. Her arms imediatly bagan to wave frantically in front of her face as she sputtered nonsence. I finally couldn't contain my laughter, when she glared I finally calmed down.

(Amu pov)

I realized as soon as he had started laughing that he had just been playing with me. I glared and was very proud when I had sucessfuly shut his idiotic laughter up. However the heat in my face confirmed that I was red. How is it that he was able to get me to blush more then any one else has ever. We had agreed to watch a new movie Rima had bought a few days ago, I was now currently making popcorn while Ikuto lazed around on the couch. I was so absorbed in thought that when the timer on the microwave went off I jumped from surprise. I must have realy been out of it because on my way to the couch I had managed to succsfully trip over my own feet. Ending in popcorn everywhere and me landing onIkuto's lap, I was so embaressed I hadn't realized where it is Ikuto's hands had ended up. That is until moments later when my senses had came back. I looked down to find Ikuto's arms wrapped around me, his hands were placed on my chest causing me to freak out. "Gah!" I jumped up as fast as I could backing away only to trip over the coffee table. Ikuto had attempted to catch me but had ended up falling as well, right on top of me. I mentally cursed myself hoping the akward moments would end soon. When I opened my eyes I was looking straight into amazingly beautiful dark blue eyes. Before I could even realize what was happening I found myself inching closer, noting how he seemed to do the same. We were less then an inch away before I remembered just who this was. He was my best friends boyfriend...and the boy I had a crush on. Turning my head I pushed against his chest until he got the point and sat up. We were now silent and sitting on the floor not daring to look at eachother. I was soon jolted from my shock when I heard the noise of the front door slaming open. I looked toward the living room door as I heard stomping growing near. "R-Rima? Whats wrong?" I questioned as she came in looking frustrated. " Whats wrong You want to know? Do I have to freaking yell it your guys's ear!" I flinched slightly as she yelled, yet I remained as silent as I could not even daring to breath to loud. "You are both blind idiots! I swear I have tried everything, and I mean everything I could think of trying to get you two together! How is it that I'm the only one who can see just how good you are together!" I was shocked and saw Ikuto to was in shock. All this time Rima had been attempting to push Ikuto and I together, yet we were always worried about Rima.


	13. Not so planned

**I do not own shugo chara XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Perfect Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13-Not so planned<strong>

* * *

><p>(Ikuto pov)<p>

I woke up to find a text from Amu asking if I could meet her at the park and that we needed to talk. I agreed we really needed to sort things out, I knew she needed time. I was willing to wait despite wanting her. When I got there she was sitting on a bench staring at the sky. She looked beautifull despite being dressed in sweat pants and a lose shirt, she was beautifull dressed in anything. She was so caught up in her thoughts I suposse because she didn't even notice when I sat right next to her.

(Amu pov)

I felt his pressence yet I couldn't turn to face him, at least not yet. I knew we had alot of things we had to fix and settle between us. Though for at least a moment I did not wish to face what it is I had decided. I turned towards him finally knowing I had to face what had to be done. I was about to speak and get things over with quick when he beat me to it. " I know you need time and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. I just don't want to lose one of the greatest things that has happened to me in well ever." After he had said that I knew it was far to late to end everything. All I could do was smile, but before I knew what it is I was doing I had my lips pressed to his. This wasn't at all how I had planned things, and he was definatly not how I had once pictured my dream guy. However somehow along the way I had learned that one people aren't always what they seem, and two you may find mr right without trying. In this case I had found him and the fact that he isn't what I had expected or perfect is one of the things that makes me want to be with him. Yet through it all the main thing I had learned was this love is not always perfect it has it flaws. Sometimes those flaws can be to big to handle but other times it's the flaws that make it all worth it in the end. I pulled away and stared at the man before me. He was so unperfect that he was perfect to me, he had saved me, confused me, made me crazy sometimes yet he was who I wanted. I still disn't feel ready for a relationship just yet. I still needed some time to heal from the last one, though I know with time I will heal and I'll have Ikuto and all my other friends there to help me. Tadase was once what I wanted and though love isn't perfect with him it was to unperfect. I know that if I would have stayed with him things would have escalated until it was to late. Now when I think of how I had planned to end me and Ikuto it seems silly especially when we hadn't really oficially started yet. Only time will tell and who knows maybe just maybe everything will work out. I mean if I really would have walked away then I probally would have regretted it for life.

(Ikuto pov)

I knew one thing for sure, we would have many ups and downs...yet I knew with everything I am that we would get trhough it.

**Ok so thats the end! however I will be writing a short after story on how Rima and Nagi are doing as well as Ikuto and Amu and well not Tadase cause ya well he is sort of the bad guy however I suposse if he wasn't then Amu and Ikuto wouldn't have gotten so close. I enjoyed this story however I had some doubts on weather I would be able to touch this subject without messing up horribly. This is actually a growing issue that many girls and many guys even deal with. Besides love really isn't always perfect and in truth it's the fight and strength to continue that makes it worth it. Just ya... and no it's not an excuse in any way to beat on your partner or allow them to beat you.**


End file.
